Oneshot: An Unlikely Hero
by Mail And Mihael Keehl
Summary: Strangers, a shattered window and a friendship waiting to be formed.


**A/N: I don't own Death Note or the cracked window, which was my BFF's experience on Independence Day. Someone threw a firecracker and it cracked, causing an explosion to her bedroom window. So I decided to borrow that. The only thing that I do own is the baseball idea, which occurred to me one day while I was walking home and I stumbled across this red and white baseball on my driveway, which means, that this baseball that I found do not belong to me. Wait, no it is mines now! Hahaha! Well, read and review please!**

--

" Okay, hit the ball Matt!"

**THWAK!**

" I hit it, dad! I did it!" a young boy of six with red hair and green eyes cried, dropping his wooden bat and jumping up and down in joy.

" That's my son! I knew you could do it! Someday when you grow up, you'll be someone's hero," Matt's father replied ruffling Matt's hair.

" Really? You think so?" Matt wondered happily.

" I know so, Matt," his father chuckled.

" SEAN!" a voice cried.

" Oops. That's your mother. Be right back. Why don't you practice some more, huh?" Matt's father replied.

" Okay!" Matt cried happily, getting one of the baseballs off the grass and throwing it up into the air. With his tongue hanging out and eyes focusing on the ball, he let his bat swing. The ball failed to connect with the wooden bat and the boy was disappointed at his attempt.

Matt didn't want to be able to rely on his father with his practice so he tried over and over until…

**THUNK!**

" Yes! Yes! I did it! I did--"

**CRASH!!**

' _Oh crap…_' his baseball made a hole in the top window of a house across the street from him. An angry blond haired woman came storming out, red in the face. She looked around the neighborhood for any suspecting people, until her beady eyes locked onto him and the weapon in his hands.

" YOU!!"

' _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!_' Matt thought and he turned tail into the house. Screams of anger followed not far behind. Matt ran into the house and into the kitchen where he spotted his father under the sink. The red head jumped over to his father's side and clung onto him. The father jumped up in surprise and accidentally hit his head on the top part of the sink.

" Matt, you scared me," Matt's face was anything but joking, he looked terrified.

" Where are you, you little brat?!" a woman's voice blared through the house and it was not the voice of Matt's beloved mother. In came a blond woman in her early thirties and angry as hell.

Matt's father rose to his feet and greeted the stranger,

" Hello, how can I—" but before he could finish with his greeting, the woman pointed accusingly at Matt.

" Your son here, has broke my baby's window with this baseball. Now are you going to pay for my window?"

" Yes, I'm sorry for what my son did. Now apologize to her Matt," Matt's father stated. Little Matt peeked out from behind his father and nodded his head at the woman,

" Sorry…"

" Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to my baby," the woman replied harshly. Matt looked up at his father for help but there was none. He followed the woman out of his house, across the street to her house. He caught a glimpse of the broken window and winced slightly. It looked like his hero days were over before it even got started. He sighed, not knowing that he had drifted off into dreamland until he smacked right into something solid.

" Ouch," Matt looked up to see the woman's angry face, he immediately casted his eyes down.

" Here we are," she stated, opening the door to a room.

The first thing that Matt noticed was the pale figure lying amongst the white, fluffy sheets of his bed…or was it hers? Right next to the bed was the broken window. Now he knew what the woman meant. Did he hurt her child? Was that why she was storming mad about it?

The woman gave Matt a slight nudge forward and the six-year-old red head entered the room. Matt timidly walked over to the bed and noticed the child's uneven breathing patterns and the redness of its cheeks. In his tiny brain, Matt had concluded that this child was definitely sick.

--

He didn't know what to do, so he looked over at the woman by the doorway and she was waiting for him to do what he was brought there to do, apologize.

" Um…" he started. Even up this close, Matt still couldn't tell whether this child was a male or female,

" I'm…sorry for breaking your window…" Matt suddenly stopped his apology after noticing the eyes of the child were opening. He jumped back a little.

" Mommy?" the voice croaked. It was a boy!

" Oh! I'm here, honey," the woman responded in a smooth, caring voice. She helped the sick boy sit upright and shooed Matt away. The red head was happy to oblige.

Mello saw a little boy about his age leave the room. That raised a question in the blond's head,

" Mommy? Who was that just now?" Mello wondered. The woman waved it off as his imagination, but what Mello saw was real.

--

Matt arrived back home and was grounded by his mother. The red head started crying about his punishment and was accompanied to his room by his father.

" Now, Matt. We both know that was an accident, okay? By the way, did you apologize to her kid?"

Matt nodded. " Good. Now go and get ready for dinner," Matt's father left the boy to himself.

Few days later, Matt was still grounded and he was outside playing with his video games when he noticed the pale figure out on his lawn. He was playing ball when all of a sudden, the ball bounced out into the streets. The blond ran after the ball and picked it up, he spotted the same red head he had seen days before and stopped.

An oncoming car was coming too fast and didn't notice the kid until it came a few feet away. Matt dove for the blond and they both skidded to the other side of the road in front of the blond's house. The car swerved and hit into an electricity pole. The crash shook the neighbors and they all went out to investigate. One of the neighbors went to call 911 and both parents of the two injured kids went to check if they were all right.

" Oh my god, Mello! Are you all right?!" the blond woman came rushing out of her house.

" Matt! Are you okay?" Matt's mother cried, checking over her son for any injuries. There were only minimal scratches on his arms. The blond was unscathed and the boy's mother cried tears of relief,

" Oh, thank you child. Thank you for saving my son," the blonde cried happily. Sirens of an ambulance came closer until they stopped at the site and checked the injuries on Matt and patched him up. Other medical treatments were tended to the driver of the car and took him immediately to the hospital. The man escaped death with a broken rib and a sprained neck.

Ever since that day, Mello and Matt played together all the time. Mello considered Matt his hero until the day he died.

**R.I.P.**

**Mello Keehl**

**Beloved Son and Friend**

**Dec. 13, 1989 – Sept. 13, 1997**

--

**OWARI**


End file.
